Last Words
by BubblyShell22
Summary: April writes letters to her family and friends upon the occasion of her death. A Truth and Lies novel.
1. Chapter 1

Last Words

Chapter 1: Discovery

A/N: Here's another Truth and Lies story I thought of. I got inspiration for this plot bunny after reading the book _Sisterhood Everlasting _by Ann Brashares and reading the letters one of the girls writes to the others. I thought about the same scenario happening with April, and thus this story was born. This story will have a total of eight chapters. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story and nothing more.

Summary: April writes letters to her family and friends upon the occasion of her death. A Truth and Lies novel.

Kirby O'Neil sighed as he entered the room that had once been April's room. After Robyn had come home from the institution, he had allowed her to use the room as well since her old room had been turned into a storage room after she'd been sent away. He began taking things and packing them in boxes since Robyn would no longer use this room again. She was dead from the fire she'd help to set at the antique shop and had nearly killed the Turtles in the process. His heart ached at the thought of how crazy Robyn really was. She'd killed her sister and then tried to kill her sister's best friends, too. The Turtles still believed she was out there, but Kirby had his doubts. How could she have survived that fire?

He went to the closet and started taking clothes out. As he emptied the hangers, he noticed a small hole in the wall and saw that something was in there. He reached in and pulled out a stack of letters wrapped with a rubber band. Curious, Kirby took the rubber band off, and looked at the top letter. It was addressed to Robyn and was from April. He looked at the rest of the letters and saw that they were addressed to Leo, Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, Karai, and himself. Why had April written these letters, and why had she written one to Karai of all people? Hadn't Karai been her enemy once? But Karai was on the Turtles' side now and was a part of the family. Maybe April had sensed this would happen and had written her a letter just in case it did.

He took the letter meant for Robyn and opened it. It was supposed to be opened on their birthday, but that day had already come and gone. He pulled out the stationary and recognized it as the stationary Splinter had given to April for her last Christmas though they hadn't known back then that it would be her last Christmas. He gazed at the paper with cherry blossoms on it and looked at his daughter's familiar handwriting.

_Robyn,_

_I know we've had our differences in the past, but I just want to clear some things up with you. If you're reading this, I'm dead and can't talk to you the way I would want to, so I'm writing you this letter as a way to atone for the words I can't say to you in person. I know that you hated me for what happened to our mother, but I want you to know that it wasn't my fault and that I'd never hurt our mother. You probably think I hate you for how you tried to kill me, but I don't because I know that you didn't mean it. You were just angry and as Master Splinter often says, anger clouds the mind and makes you lose control. _

_So who's Master Splinter? He's the best sensei anyone could ask for. I know I've told you about my friends, but I didn't tell you the whole truth about them. They aren't really human and are mutant turtles who practice ninjitsu and live in the sewers of New York City. Master Splinter is their father and sensei. He was once a human man named Hamato Yoshi who fled to America after fighting his best friend turned enemy, Oroku Saki who is also called The Shredder. He lost his wife and daughter in that battle, though he just recently learned that his daughter, Miwa, is alive and was stolen from him by Shredder and named Karai. I don't know if she'll ever reunite with her family, but I hope that she will one day. Family is important, and I guess after hearing about all of this, I've wanted to share you with my friends. Dad told me not to, but I really want to tell them what's going on and for you to meet them one day when you get out. Maybe Dad can introduce you to them since I won't be there to do it. I suppose that the best thing I can do is ask you to take care of them and be a friend to them just as I've been. I know they'll love you just as much as they love me. But before you meet them, I'll tell you a bit about each of them and what I'd like for you to do for me. _

_Leonardo is the oldest of the Turtles. He wears a blue mask and carries twin katana blades. He's very skilled and very dedicated to ninjitsu. He's also the type to blame himself when things go wrong, and I know he'll be blaming himself for my death. I want you to comfort him and reassure him that it's not his fault that I died and that he did everything he could to protect me. He just needs someone to be there for him and to let him know that he's still a great leader. Be that person, Robyn. I know you can be, and I know that you'll do this for me because you do love me even if you won't admit it. Yeah, I can see you smirking at me, but you know it's true. _

_Raphael is the second oldest of the brothers. He wears a red mask and carries twin sais. He has a bit of a temper and can get angry when he feels something isn't going his way. I know he's probably going to be very angry about my death and will want to seek revenge on whoever did this to me. Please help him to see that revenge is not the answer and that he can't be rash about it. His brothers need him, and it won't help anything if he goes off and gets himself killed all for me. I don't know if he'll listen to you, but I want you to try your best. He's pretty stubborn like you are, though, so you'll have your work cut out for you. _

_Donatello is the third brother. He wears a purple mask and carries a bo staff. Donnie is a genius and is truly special. He has a crush on me and has even kissed me, but I already told you about that. I know that his heart is going to be broken due to my death and that he's going to be very sad about it. He'll probably try and see if he can find out what happened to me and won't give up until he does. Just try to be there for him and let him know that he did all he could for me and that he shouldn't try and hurt himself for my sake. I'm not saying you should replace me, but just be the friend for him that I couldn't be because of my death. I don't know if his crush on me will transfer to you, but if it does, just try your best to be open-minded about it, and if you don't want to return the crush, just let him down as gently as you can. That's all I ask of you. _

_Michelangelo is the youngest of the group. He wears an orange mask and carries nunchaku and a kusarigama chain hidden in one of the compartments. Mikey's the most fun-loving of the group and the most social. He always wants a chance to make friends and to be included. I know he'll be upset about my death and how he doesn't have a friend anymore. I want you to be that friend for him and to help cheer him up when he's feeling down. I don't want Mikey to ever be sad because that's not who he is, and I hope that your presence will help him to feel better. _

_Master Splinter is the best sensei ever as I told you. When Dad was kidnapped, he really helped me get through it and is even training me to be a kunoichi, a female ninja. Maybe he'll offer to train you, too, and I think that would be awesome for you to kick butt alongside the Turtles just as I was meant to. Do your best to be kind to Splinter and if you don't want to learn ninjitsu, that's okay. _

_Finally, I want you to just take care of Dad and make sure he'll be okay. His ordeal with the Kraang has changed him, and I want to make sure that he doesn't slip into insanity or anything. Just be there for him and comfort him the best way you know how. I'm sorry that I'm not around to talk to you one last time. Just try to remember the good times we had, and I'll do the same. Hopefully, we'll see each other again someday. I love you, Robyn, and we'll always be sisters forever. _

_Your sister,_

_April_

Kirby was stunned as he read the letter, and it made his heart ache even more. Robyn would never read this letter and know how much April loved her. And if April knew just how Robyn treated the Turtles as pawns in her game, she'd be devastated for sure. It hurt him to know that Robyn had been this way and that she'd never fulfill the requests April asked of her. He put the letter back and took the others, except for the one meant for himself. Then he went to the Lair to visit the Turtles and Splinter so that they could receive their letters.

He found them in the living area watching TV. Splinter smiled as he saw Kirby enter.

"Hello, Kirby," he greeted him. "What brings you here today?"

"I was cleaning out April's room and I found some letters she wrote," he answered. "They're addressed to all of you." He handed the letters to the Turtles, Splinter, and Karai, who was now Miwa.

Mikey looked at the front of the envelope. "April wrote this to me?" he asked.

Kirby nodded. "Yes and there are specific dates for when you should open them," he said. "I think these are her last words to you, so I figured you should have them."

"Thank you for letting us know, Kirby," said Splinter graciously. "We will open them at the time that April has requested. Did you have any knowledge of this before?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't," he answered. "She wrote one to Robyn, too, and even one to me that I have to open on my birthday. I think she somehow knew she was going to die and wanted to write letters to everyone she loved."

"Is that possible, Sensei?" Leo asked his father. "Can someone really have a feeling like that?"

Splinter nodded. "It is possible that one can have a premonition of some sort," he replied. "And as you know, April did have certain senses about things. Perhaps she did sense she was going to meet her end and decided to write to all of us so that we would know of her wishes before it happened."

"So why can't we just open them now?" Raph asked.

"Because April wants us to wait until the date on the letter," Don answered. "I think it would be best if we did as she asked. I think it would mean a lot to her."

"I just can't believe April wrote a letter to me," Miwa said. "She and I didn't end up on the best of terms."

"Perhaps she sensed that you would one day join your true family and wanted to acknowledge that," Splinter guessed.

Miwa nodded. "Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"Well, I had better get going," said Kirby. "I just wanted to let you have those. I'll visit again real soon. I have to finish cleaning out April's room now."

"Do you want us to help?" offered Leo.

"No, I can do it," assured Kirby. "But if I find anything that April wants you to have, I'll pass it along."

"That would be fine," said Splinter. "Have a good night, Kirby."

"You too, Master Splinter," replied Kirby. He gave all of them a wave and left the Lair. As much as he wanted to stay and spend time with them, he knew he had to get this job done first. With a heavy heart, he went back to his empty apartment and finished cleaning out April's room, his mind filled with memories of her laughter and her tears. The tears fell from his eyes, but he did nothing to wipe them away. He wished he would have taken the Turtles up on their offer to help him, but he needed to do this on his own. It was the only way to face the reality that he was alone with no one else. Then he shook that thought away. That was ridiculous! He still had the Turtles and Splinter, and he knew April would want him to stay in contact with them. He couldn't very well leave them, especially after their ordeal with Robyn. They needed another friend to keep them anchored, and he was the one to do that. Steeling himself with that resolve, he finished the job and put the boxes away. He'd take them to the Salvation Army tomorrow and then give the items set aside for the Turtles, Splinter, and Miwa that same day.

"Goodbye, April," he whispered. "I hope that wherever you are that you've found peace, and I'll do my best to take care of the Turtles." Then he closed the door for the very last time.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I hope to have the next chapter up soon and will do my best to finish this as quickly as I can and to not leave you guys hanging as I have before. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lead the Way

A/N: So here's the second chapter of Last Words that will deal with Leo and what April writes to him in his letter. I'm having so much fun writing this little tale, and I'm glad to hear that some of you are enjoying it as well. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like what I've presented to you.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Leonardo sat bolt upright in bed, heart pounding. Once again, he'd had a nightmare featuring Robyn almost killing him. His eyes strayed to the letter which was resting against his lamp. There were many times where Leo had wanted to open the letter sooner than the date shown, but he'd always been one for following orders no matter what. That was the key to being a good leader even if he sometimes felt he wasn't good enough for the job. But now the date had come and though he'd wanted to wait until later to open it, he knew he'd never get to sleep right away. Maybe reading April's letter would help.

He grabbed the envelope and carefully opened it. He pulled out the stationary and smiled at the familiar handwriting as his heart settled into a more comfortable rhythm. Yes, this was definitely going to make him feel better.

_Leo,_

_If you're reading this, then you've followed my instructions and have waited until the date I have written on the envelope. Then again, you've always been one to follow directions, to the letter, and that's what I've always admired about you. So why am I writing you this letter? Well, for starters, I'm dead and have requested that you read this after I'm gone. Now, I know that you're probably blaming yourself for what happened to me and beating yourself up about it. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, Leo, because I certainly don't. Whatever happened to me was probably of my own doing and not anything that you could have prevented. I know you take this leader role seriously and always want to protect all of us, but sometimes you just can't protect everyone, Leo. That's just the way life is. You might be rolling your eyes as you read this, but it's true. _

_But my biggest reason for writing this letter is that I have something I need to tell you. It's a secret I've kept from all of you, and I feel that now you need to know. I have a twin sister named Robyn. She's in an institution now because she tried to kill me when we were eleven after our mom died. She blamed me for Mom's death and said that I had to die. But I truly hope that being sent away has helped her and that in time she'll get out. You probably are a little leery about trusting someone like that, but it wasn't always that way between Robyn and me. We were once best friends, and my dearest hope is that you and your brothers will take her under your wing and be friends with her, too. All I want from you is to guide her and possibly just be there for her like you were for me after Dad was kidnapped. I know it won't be easy, but I trust that you'll do right by her and make sure your brothers do the same. I've already written her a letter explaining about who the four of you are and more about what I want her to do for you. You know I never ask for much, Leo, and this is all I ask of you. _

_And if Robyn can't take care of Dad, I want you guys to do it. Just be there for him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anything like that. I've been so worried about him since he got back from his ordeal, and I don't want anything to happen to him. Can you do this for me? I can see you contemplating the possibilities and then giving in. That's who you are, Leo, and that's who you'll always be. _

_Other than that, the only thing I can tell you to do is to lead the way like you always have. Don't let what happened to me cause you to doubt your abilities as a leader. You've always been the rock that holds your family together, and they need you more than ever, Leo. So just keep leading the way and don't give up because I have faith in you. Splinter chose you as leader for a reason, so don't give him a reason to think he's made a mistake. _

_I'm going to miss you, Leo, but I know we'll see each other again someday. _

_Your friend,_

_April_

Leo's eyes skimmed the letter and filled with tears. If only he'd known about this before April's death had occurred! Maybe if April had said something, none of the events would have happened. They could have prevented April's death. And even now he still felt guilty over Robyn and what had happened. Granted, she was still a crazy person, but it still hurt to know that though he'd tried to guide Robyn as April wanted him to, he'd failed. She'd still tried to kill them regardless of his pleas for her to stop.

Leo sighed and put the letter back. It was all meaningless now. April was dead, and though he didn't want to think that Robyn was still out there, it was still possible that she'd escaped the fire anyway. He knew he'd still have to lead the way as April wanted him to, and the first thing he wanted to do was make sure that Robyn was stopped if she was out there. She wouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone else ever again if he could help it.

"I'll try to stop her, April," he whispered. "I won't let you down, and I'll still lead the way."

With that last thought in his head, he sat and meditated until he was tired enough to fall back asleep. This time no nightmares plagued him as he imagined still spending time with April and that nothing had changed.

A/N: Yep, a bit short, but some of these chapters will be like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Next up will be Raph's chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart of Gold

A/N: Here's Raph's chapter and what April has written to him. I swear, I'm getting this out faster than I thought I would. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. You guys are amazing and I love how you have faith in this series. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Raphael stopped lifting weights and set them down. He was tired after his workout, but sometimes it helped him to cool off. He was frustrated about everything that had happened lately, and he didn't know what to do about it. He sat on his bed and looked at Spike, who was chewing on his leaf. He envied Spike for being able to just go around not worrying about anything except getting fed and some attention. If only Raph could do that. Then his eyes strayed to the letter that was sitting near Spike. The date seemed to jump out at him, but he didn't feel like waiting around. Why should he? And since when did April call the shots on what he did? Well, she didn't, that's all.

He grabbed the letter and tore it open, the paper making a satisfying rip. He was careful not to tear the paper inside, but it still made him feel better to know that he had some control over what happened.

_Raph,_

_If I know you as well as I think I do, you've ignored the date on the letter and you're reading this now because you don't want to wait. You've always been impatient, Raph, and you've always had trouble listening to authority. I've often wondered how Splinter managed to mold you into the Turtle you are today, but I know he did it with love and understanding. I know you're probably rolling those green eyes of yours right now, but you can't hide from the truth. _

_The first reason I'm writing this to you is that I've died. I don't know how I've died or why, but the fact is that I'm dead. And if I know you, you're probably really pissed off and seeking revenge on whoever did this to me. Please don't bother with this as it won't solve anything, and I don't want you to get hurt. All I would need is Leo blaming me for something that happened to you. And I know Leo's going ot be blaming himself for what happened to me, and that's not good. Please just be there for him ,Raph. I know you guys have had your ups and downs, but you two are the closest to one another and are best friends. You can deny it, but I know it's true. So just try to be there for him and make sure you let him know it's not his fault that I'm dead. _

_So, you're probably reading this and saying, "That's it? That's all she wants?" No, not exactly. There's also a secret I've been keeping from all of you, and it's something I've wanted to tell you since we first met. Dad told me not to, so that's why I've been keeping it a secret, but now I feel you need to know. I have a twin sister named Robyn. She's in a mental institution now because she tried to kill me when we were eleven after Mom died. Yeah, I know, you're probably saying, "Is she nuts?! Why would she want us to befriend a crazy chick?" The answer is that I know that Robyn will get better and she'll need someone to be there for her. I want all of you to do that. Robyn has always had a temper, and when I met you, Raph, I saw some of her in you. So what I want from you is to try to teach her about controlling her temper and not giving in to her anger. You've done a great job at keeping yours at bay when you need to, so I'm hoping that you'll rub off on her and that she'll follow your lead. _

_I know this is a heavy order for you, but you've always had a heart of gold, even if you've had problems trusting people right off. Try to let your guard down and try not to judge Robyn too harshly for what she did to me. It's all in the past now and if I can forgive her for it, so can you. I've already written her a letter telling her about the four of you. I hope that in time she'll see you as the amazing friends you've been for me and that you'll see her as my amazing sister. Other than that, just keep on kicking ass and taking names like you always do, Raph. I'll miss your sarcastic wit, but I know we'll see each other again. _

_Your friend,_

_April_

Raph read the letter again, hardly daring to believe what April had asked him to do. Was she serious? Robyn had tried to kill them! If April had almost died because of her, why hadn't April said anything before? Maybe if she had, none of this shit would have happened to them. A surge of anger welled up in Raph. How dare April keep this from them? How dare she ask him to keep an eye on someone who turned out to not only kill her but try to kill them too? And now there was the possibility that Robyn was still out there biding her time for when she came for them again. If she did, Raph was prepared to kill her instantly and have no regrets. He wasn't going to be nice again like he had before. All bets were off now. He crumpled up the letter and threw it in the wastebasket. There was no sense in keeping it. It was just full of garbage and nonsense. Raph didn't have a heart of gold where Robyn was concerned, and he never would. It was as simple as that.

"I'm done with trusting people who stab me in the back, Spike," he said. "It's time for me to just look out for my family and only trust those who have shown me that they can be trusted."

He patted Spike on the head and left to go visit Lucindra. At least she was someone who never doubted Raph and would never try to kill him. He found her in the living room of her apartment with two bottles of beer waiting for him.

He smiled. "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

She laughed. "I just had a hunch you'd come over," she replied.

Raph picked up the bottle, opened it, and chugged it down, washing away all of his thoughts about the letter. It didn't matter now. What mattered was spending time with someone he really cared about and not dwelling on promises he'd never be able to keep. He sat next to Lucindra and focused his eyes on the movie she had playing on the TV. It was time to bury the past and look to the future, and that's what Raph intended to do. He wasn't going to be scared of Robyn or anyone else anymore. It was time to take a stand, and that's exactly what Raph was going to do.

A/N: Another chapter finished. I really hope you liked it. Next chapter will deal with Donnie and what April has to say to him. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My True Love

A/N: So here's Don's chapter next. I'm so excited that you guys really like this story so thanks so much to all of those who have read and reviewed. It means the world to me that you think so highly of me and my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Donatello sat at his computer, lost in thought. He was trying to do some research, but his heart wasn't in it today. With a sigh, he shut down his computer and pulled his chair back. His eyes strayed to the letter that was sitting on his worktable next to Mikey's broken skateboard. The date on the letter seemed to jump out at him, and he remembered that it was the day that both of them had kissed for the first time. He was surprised April had even acknowledged it as she seemed so confused when it happened. But at the same time, it made him feel good to know that she remembered the kiss and that she probably felt the same way he did about it. He eyed the calendar and saw that today's date matched the date on the letter. Like Leo, Don was very particular about following orders and respecting the wishes of those he cared about, and April was no exception.

He reached out and took the envelope in his hands. He turned it over and opened it, pulling out the stationery and recognizing it as the kind Splinter had given her for Christmas. He smiled at her familiar handwriting and took in what it said.

_Donnie,_

_If you're reading this, then I know you've followed my directions and that you're reading this on the date I've selected. You and Leo are alike in that regard, and that's one thing I like about you. I know you're probably surprised by the date that I've selected, but I want you to know that it was a special day for me, too, Donnie. I'm sorry that I was so cold that day and that I didn't express my feelings to you as I should have. I was just so confused about everything and really didn't know what to do about it. But there was also something else I was worried about, and it's something I wanted to tell you and your brothers but couldn't. _

_So why am I telling you now? Well, if you're reading this, then I'm dead. I know that my death will affect all of you, but I know it'll affect you the most considering what happened between us. I want to assure you that I haven't told your brothers about it, and I won't until you want me to. But since I'm dead, I guess you'll have to eventually tell them if you want to. I know how your mind works, Donnie, and I know that you'll be searching for my cause of death and wondering if you could have prevented this. Please don't overwork yourself for me. What happened to me couldn't be prevented, and there's nothing you can do to change that. _

_The truth is that I have a twin sister named Robyn. She's in an institution because of how she tried to kill me when we were eleven after our mother's death. The reason I was so flustered that day after you kissed me was because I visited Robyn, and she told me about possibly coming home soon. I wasn't sure how to deal with that after everything that had happened before, so that's why I reacted the way I did to your kiss. My emotions were all over the place, and I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that you are my true love. _

_But I'm writing because I want you to try to be a friend to Robyn. I know you may not want to because of what I just told you, but she's in treatment now, and I have faith that she'll get better because of it. If I'm not there to be with her, I want you and the others to be there for her. She looks just like me, so you may have the same feelings for her that you do for me. If you do, I'm okay with that, but just take it slow for her because she may not understand it and may be a little freaked out by it. I'm sorry that I never got the chance to tell you about her, but that's what this letter is for. Just do your best to welcome her into the fold and I'm sure it'll all work out. _

_I also ask that you take care of Dad and make sure that he'll be okay. I worry about him so much, but I know that you guys will do all you can to be there for him. _

_I'm going to miss you, Donnie, but please know that I do love you and that we'll see each other again someday. _

_All my love,_

_April_

Don's eyes widened as he read the letter. He was surprised by the openness in the letter and how April really did love him as much as he loved her. But there was pain underneath that based on the secret she'd just revealed. If she had told them earlier about all of this, could her death be prevented? Could they have stopped Robyn from killing her sister? A part of Don wanted to be angry at April for being so selfish as to not share the secret. If she really loved him, why hadn't she confided in him? But then another part of him understood why she didn't. She didn't want to air her dirty laundry in public and she was afraid that Don and the others would judge her for it. That was far from the truth, but he could see why she'd feel that way.

"I'm sorry, too, April," he whispered. "I'll take care of your dad, and I'll make sure Robyn is brought to justice for what she did to you. I love you with all my heart, and I'll always remember you."

He kissed the paper and put it away in a drawer so he could look at it from time to time. Then he exited his lab and joined Mikey in front of the TV for some much needed quality brother time. It didn't matter that April had kept the secret. Maybe her death couldn't have been prevented after all. Don would only remember the good times with April and try not to let her letter tarnish the memories he had of his one true love.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mikey asked him.

"I'm fine, Mikey," Don said. "Let's just watch the movie."

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. The next chapter will deal with Mikey and how he feels about the revelations April gives him. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Light in the Darkness

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll today. Here's Mikey's chapter and how he deals with what he reads in the letter. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means the world to me that you like what I'm doing. I'm having so much fun with this and can't wait to give you more of this series.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Michelangelo stopped drawing and took a moment to admire his work. It was a picture of Leo doing a kata in the dojo, and Mikey was proud that he'd gotten it right. Mikey loved to draw and took pride in that talent. He also liked to write and was dabbling in writing some stories about their adventures though making sure to change the names. As he put his drawing down, he noticed the letter sitting on his nightstand. It was the letter Kirby had given him, and Mikey remembered that today was the day he was supposed to open it. Smiling, Mikey opened the letter, wondering if maybe April was going to talk about what she'd left him in her will. But as he read it, his feeling of elation changed with every word he read.

_Mikey,_

_Hey, how's it going? If you're reading this, then you either listened to me and decided to wait until the date on the letter or you've decided to pull a Raph and read it when you want to. Either way, it doesn't matter because I know how you are, Mikey. You always couldn't wait to open presents or would always wonder what was in the bags of groceries I brought down for you guys. And if you're reading this, you're probably wondering what this is all about, but that's what I'm here to tell you. _

_If you're reading this letter, I'm dead and have written this letter so that you know something of importance I wasn't able to tell you at the time of my death. I know my death will affect all of you, and I know that you'll be very sad about it. Don't be sad, Mikey. It's going to be okay, and I don't want you to be gloomy. You're the light in the darkness that we all need in our lives, and I don't want your light to go out just because I'm not with you. I want you to still be happy and to still bring that exuberance and joy into everyone's lives. You've always been the most social of your brothers, and my dearest hope is that you'll find someone who will truly be your friend and really care about you. I know you won't want to replace me and no one can, but you do need to move on. _

_I have a twin sister named Robyn. She's in an institution because she tried to kill me when we were eleven after our mom died. I didn't tell you guys because Dad told me not to and I wasn't sure how you would react. But I'm writing to tell you that if she gets out and I can't be there, I want you and the others to look after her and be her friend. I know it sounds crazy of me to say that, but Robyn was once a good friend to me, and I know that with the treatment she's getting, she can still be that person and be friends with you. Just show her the ropes and try not to judge her for what she's been through. Be her shoulder to cry on when she needs it and the ear she listens to when she wants to talk. I know you can do this, Mikey, and I know that your bubbly energy will rub off on her just as it has for me. That's all I ask of you to do, and I know that she'll love you just as much as I do. _

_I also want you guys to take care of Dad and be there for him if I can't be. I worry about him a lot and I want to know that you guys will be there and take care of him. _

_I have to go, but I want you to know that I'll miss you, Mikey. I'll miss your laugh, the way you pull pranks on your brothers, and the joy you've brought to my life. But just know that I'll see you again someday. _

_Your best friend,_

_April_

A mix of emotions swirled in Mikey as he finished reading the letter. He was touched by April's kind words and her faith in him that he'd do what she asked, but at the same time, he felt a sting of betrayal. Why hadn't April talked about this before her death? Why hadn't she confided in them and let them know about Robyn before all of this happened? If she had, she would have lived because they could have stopped Robyn from killing her. But she'd been selfish and had kept the secret for herself.

"Why did you do that, April?" Mikey asked. "Why did you keep this a secret? Friends don't keep secrets from one another. All of this could have been prevented if you had just opened up to us. Now you're dead, and Robyn tried to kill us. I'll never forgive her for that, and I'll make sure she's brought to justice because she deserves it after what she did. I'm still mad at you for keeping the secret because you could have told us what was going on, and it's gonna take me some time to really come to terms with that. But I'll definitely take care of your dad and do whatever I can to make him feel better. I'll miss you, April."

He put the letter away and went out to the living area to watch TV. He probably would never understand why April had kept the secret the way she did, but Splinter had always taught him that everything happens for a reason. He hoped that in time he'd understand the reason for why April had kept her sister a secret from them so that he could forgive her for that. Mikey wasn't one to hold grudges for long, but he always tried his best to find the reason why people were the way they were. Once he found the answer to his question, he could go on and not worry about anything else except bringing Robyn to justice. With that last thought in his head, he fixed his eyes on the TV show and allowed his thoughts to float away.

A/N: Another chapter done. Now I have another idea for a story called In the Nick of Time where the Turtles are able to prevent April's murder and things happen a bit differently. Not sure when I'll have it up, but I just got inspired. I want to finish this story first though. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sisters

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've had sinus problems and other stories I wanted to get done, but here's the chapter now. I'm hoping to get this story completed before December ends in time for the holidays, but we'll see. This chapter is Karai's chapter and will focus on what April has written to her. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouragement means the world to me.

Guest: No, Karai is next and then it'll be Splinter and then Kirby. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Miwa returned to her room, feeling worried for Leo. She had just spent part of the night with him as he dealt with yet another nightmare. They'd been coming more frequently, and Miwa was worried about what that meant for him. Leo was always the one who carried the burden of leadership too heavily, and since April's death, he'd been so lost for a long time. It didn't help that Robyn had nearly killed him by almost pushing him into the flames that were meant for him. She tried to shake the thoughts away and go to sleep, but it wasn't working. Her eyes strayed to the letter sitting on her nightstand. This was the letter from April, and she wasn't sure why the redhead had even written to her. The date had arrived, so Miwa took the letter and opened it, curious to see what April had to say.

_Karai,_

_I know we've had a rocky past, but I really wanted to write to you and let you know my true feelings. I admit that at first I saw you as the enemy, but as time went on, I began to see you as a friend and possibly as a future sister. Yes, I do have a sister, but she's not the sister I wanted, and because of that, I've longed to have someone who I could relate to and share things with. You have been that person, Karai, and I know that in your heart, you know where you truly belong. Hamato Yoshi is your true father, and I hope that in time you'll join him and the Turtles and claim the name Hamato Miwa as your own. _

_You don't belong with the Shredder for he's nothing to you. He's an arrogant man who is using you as a pawn. I can relate to this as my sister, Robyn, used to do the same thing to me. After she tried to kill me, she was sent away. I do have hopes that she'll come home, and if she does, I want you to be the sister I can't be due to my death. Guide her and let her see that she has someone she can lean on and someone she can go to when she needs a shoulder to cry on. Tell her about me and how I really wished we could have been the sisters we were meant to be. I'm sure the Turtles will tell her about me, too, but I want you to do the same. I know you hated me, Karai, but in your heart, I know you really liked me and wanted to be my friend. And since I'm dead and can't be that friend to you, I hope that you can have Robyn be that friend. _

_I also want you to embrace your brothers and remember that they're your family. Leo really does care for you, Karai, and I know he's determined to get you on their side at last. Hear him out and know that he does this because he loves you. I remember the day he first met you and how he came to me wanting to tell me all about you. When he said you were in the Foot Clan, I was mortified and wanted him to see sense, but he didn't listen to me. I was angry then, feeling like he was being a fool in love, but now I know the truth. Leo's the type to not give up on anyone, and now that he knows the truth about you being his sister, I think he wants to reunite you with Splinter and with his brothers, too. He may not be able to give you romantic love, but he can still love you like a sister and be there for you. Please let him do this. Don't push him away, and don't push Splinter away either. He's missed you so much, Karai. _

_As for the other Turtles, try to be nice to them, too. I know Mikey may seem annoying, but he's really sweet and fun to be around. I know Raph doesn't trust you, but do your best to let him know that he can and that you won't betray them. Donnie may be wary of you, too, but I know he'll come around to seeing you as a sister. Just be there for them and don't be angry at them if they don't accept you right away. You know how they can be. _

_In closing, I just want to say that I wish we could have been closer and not ended our time together as enemies. I really admired you, Karai, and I think that if I'd lived and been closer to you, we both could have learned something from one another. But hopefully, things will turn around for you, and you'll still have the family you've always wanted. I'm sure that your mother would have been proud of you and the woman you've become. You really are a great kunoichi, Karai, and I've always wanted to be as good as you. Just don't take your true family for granted because they're all you have. _

_Your fellow kunoichi,_

_April_

Miwa was stunned by the contents of the letter and what it contained. She never thought that April thought of her as an ally and a potential sister. She always thought April hated her for being against the Turtles and allying herself with the Shredder. But here she'd always admired her and wanted to be like her someday. That made Miwa feel better knowing that April really did care for her.

Yes, she had definitely accepted the Turtles and Splinter as her family, and she was happy that she had fulfilled April's wishes in her letter. She was always around Leo, and even Mikey was a joy to be around. Raph was still a bit wary of her, but he was coming around, and Don had accepted her fairly quickly. Splinter felt like a new person now that his daughter was back.

It hurt Miwa to know how April and Robyn's relationship had ended. Had April known that Robyn was going to kill her someday, or did she think she was going to die at the hands of the Foot or the Kraang? Either way, Miwa knew she'd always longed for a sister, and as time went by, she'd begun to see April as that potential sister as well. How fate often intervened! Now she had four brothers and her true father back. It was sad that April would never be part of that family again, but Miwa would do all she could to fulfill April's wishes and do just what the girl would want her to do. She would help the Turtles to heal and would do her best to make sure that Robyn would never haunt them again. And if Robyn was out there, Miwa was going to make sure that she paid for what she'd done to Miwa's family. There was no mistake about that.

She put the letter away and settled down to sleep. Hopefully things would be better for her family in the weeks to come and they could achieve peace and harmony without the threat of a psychotic doppelganger posing as their dead friend. But little did Miwa know that the weeks and months to come were going to be full of heartache and tension until Robyn was brought to justice.

A/N: A bit short, but I'm glad I got it out. Next will be Splinter's chapter and then Kirby's. Then this story will be over. I've been making a lot of headway in my sequel to Truth and Lies, so I hope I can get more of that up soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
